Suspicions Suspentions
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Dramione - Set during HBP.


Hermione Granger knew something was up. She many not have been as obvious as Harry but she still thought Malfoy was up to no good. Her head was spinning in circles as she almost bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Hey watch where you're going Mudblood!"

Her thoughts halted. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?"

"Why should I tell you?" He smirked.

"I'm on prefect duty, Malfoy" she said, pointing at her badge. "Tell me or I'll report you."

"No you're not" his eyes flashed. "I saw Weasley on the third floor. Did he tell you I'd be here? Are you following me?"

"You're clearly not on duty then" His face cleared. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes I am and if you don't mind I'm going to patrol the halls upstairs away from you!" He said as he started walking towards the stairs. How rude. She thought. She kept walking on the sixth floor.. wait a minute, she thought. What if he needs something on the seventh floor? She ran after him. She caught up to him on the stairs.

"Merlin! What do you want? Can't get enough of me huh?" He said smirking at her. Just then - the staircases started to move. "Ugh I guess I'm stuck with you" They didnt know where the staircase led. But they got out at the next passage. They seemed to be near the Charms Corridor, but they couldn't be sure. "Lumos," Hermione lit her wand. All she could see was Draco's face though

Draco didn't know where they were either. But he looked at Hermione's worried face " Don't be scared, Granger. I know where to go."

She looked at him. "You do?" As neither of them were actually on Prefect duty, they'd both be in trouble if caught.

**"**Of course. Just follow me. Lumos"

She weighed her options. She was better off with him, than to be discovered alone. She obeyed.

Where the hell am I going? He thought to himself, all of a sudden he saw it. "Hey! This is where the room of requirement is"

Her eyes widened. "And how do you know that?" Was this it? Was she about do discover what he was up to?

" I just know!" He was sweating a bit " I'm going in... are you coming?" She followed him, still curious. She followed him around once inside.

"Get away from me!"

"Why did you bring me in here then?"

"I just wanted to find a cover so that we won't get discovered."

"Okay but why did you make THIS the room of requirement?"

"I don't know it's just a bunch of stuff...I don't know what you're thinking of. It's my mind so leave me alone."

She was tempted to leave right there. But at the same time she looked around. It was a mess of random objects. Why was he here? What was he trying to achieve?

"You can leave, you know. I want to be alone now." He looked her straight in the eyes

She backed away but didn't back down. She sat down on an armchair in the midst of the mess. "No."

He went up to her and put his hands on the arm rests " yes."

"Are you trying to threaten me?!"

"Maybe." He smirked and leaned towards her. She didn't know what kind of sick game he was playing but it wasn't going to work. She looked around, not making eye contact. He tried to make her focus on him

"You know I can wait her all day and argue with you, I don't mind. But wouldn't you want to go to class tomorrow?"

She blinked at him. "Not if.." She cleared her throat. "I want to know what you're up to." She looked him straight in the face

"Im not up to anything. Why would you think that?" She looked around the room, then back to him. She wanted to say 'when are you NOT up to something?"' but then thought the better of it. He seemed to gather it from her face though. "You don't believe me huh?" He tried to look innocent " I just come up here for some peace and quiet that's all." He looked her straight in the eyes and was leaning towards her. She started to squirm. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"Right then. She said, getting up. "I'll leave you be." she left without another night she told Harry everything she saw, leaving out only the parts where she felt almost violated by Malfoy. She did reflect upon that further later that night though. As much as she would never admit it, she actually enjoyed it. Draco was in his bed and thinking how he was so close to hermione and he liked it

The next day, she was avoiding him at all costs. Harry had no inferences from the random assortment of items in the room or requirement and neither did she. As far as she cared, now, it didn't matter. He was walking down the hall when he saw her. He tried to avoid her but he couldn't. He was staring at her. She noticed him staring - she tried to ignore it.

"Hey granger don't pretend to ignore me." He was smirking at her She blushed.

"I'm not."

"Are you sure granger? You're looking a bit flustered, you know."

"I...don't know what you're talking about"

"Really?" he dropped his voice. " I know you enjoyed it last night."

She blushed furiously. "I dont know what you're talking about"

"Oh you don't do you?" He said leaning towards her face. He was looking into her eyes. "What would you do if I kissed you?"

She thought about - but answered honestly - "run away"

"Really?" He kissed her. She slapped him and ran away. He just stared at where she was standing in shock. No one ever slapped Draco Malloy when he kissed them. He was furious now. The next day she refused to look at him

He didn't look at her but then something snapped in him and he cornered her " what was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for"

"Just because I kissed you? You were supposed to like it!" She looked at him blankly. How could anyone be so ignorant? "Well, answer me and tell me the truth! Did you enjoy that kiss?" He was staring at her frustrated

"…That's irrelevant. It shouldn't have happened.

"So you did like it! You should've kissed back"

She hated that smirk on his face. He was smirking so much that his cheeks started hurting "You liked that kiss granger! I knew it!"

She looked around quickly "Shut up!" she hissed.

**"**I won't unless you kiss me." She walked away.

**"H**ey guys guess what?" He shouted at the people walking in the halls. She stopped dead in her tracks. What was he about to do? He gave her a look

"I'm gonna do it!" He mouthed

"Do WHAT?" she mouthed back. She knew he wouldn't confess kissing a Mudblood.

He caught Pansy Parkinson's eye and walked with her. She turned away, glad he was leaving. But she couldn't deny she was slightly jealous.

Hmm lets make granger a bit jealous he said to himself. And he kissed her. Hermione saw that kiss. She should have been relieved, but instead she was hurt.

He hated himself for doing it but he wanted to make her jealous. He then walked away hand in hand with Pansy looking back at Hermione. He felt guilty. Hermione pretended to ignore them.

A few days passed…Draco tried to ignore Hermione but couldn't he just stared at her but tried to hide it. She noticed him staring but ignored it. He was angry at himself for kissing Pansy but he knew that tonight was when they had Prefect's Duty he was going to talk to her. She tried her hardest to avoid him on prefect duty that night

He went up to her " Hey. Can we talk?" She narrowed her eyes at him - but decided to give him the beneifit of the doubt.

"Fine."

**"**I'm sorry about the other day, and I know you don't like me me I shouldn't have kissed you." And he walked away quickly and went upstairs to patrol the hallways She was stunned. She wasn't expecting such an honest answer, in fact she was expecting more harassment, violation and taunting. She stood dumbstruck for a few seconds. Then she called after him. He didn't stop and kept going he was feeling a bit embarrassed and he kept walking away from her. Now HE was avoiding her? She ran after him. He heard her running after him and he started running faster than her trying to get away from her. She gave up. He said what he wanted to say. If he had anything more to say...well, he wasn't exactly shy, Malfoy. She turned around and continued her duties. He was relieved so left but then he was thinking how stupid he was SHE was running after HIM! So he went back and ran up to her " did you want to say something to me?"

"Well..." she didn't know where to begin. She had no idea how honest to be, either

"Yes? Tell me."

"Well," she started again, "I...don't approve of my feelings for you." she said, her voice stronger than when she had started "but...nonetheless, I can't deny that ... I have some."

He was smiling really wide "Well well well, finally you admit it… So, if I kiss you again will you slap me again?"

"Probably" she admitted, but she smiled.

"Well, lets just see shall we?" He kissed her. She kissed him back, she couldn't help it. 'Finally' he thought to himself. They broke apart. She was smiling. He was smirking. Well that was nice.

**"**We should do this more often huh?" She hesitated "You know... you're a much better kisser than Pansy." She rolled her eyes.

"I should go now... I have to go somewhere.. Bye." He started walking away. 'I have to find my way to the too of requirement' he thought.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Where are you off to!?" Her suspcion was rising

"Oh. I lost my wand and I'm going to go look for it."

"You're lying"

"No im not I really did!"

"This is why we can never...I don't trust you."

He heard her say the first part " we can never what?"

"Be...together"

"So you can't trust me, huh? Y won't like me and be my girlfriend because you don't trust me?" He was practically yelling. He was mad.

"Well," she tried to stay calm but her voice was shaking "...yes" she finally admitted

**"A**re you serious? You know what? Fine! Forget this all happened!" He started walking away - he was shaking from being mad. He started to walk away when he realized she was right - he was no good for her. He did lie, he didn't lose his wand. And being with her was just endangering her. He hated himself for everything that he's done. Instead of going to the room of requirement he went to the bathroom instead and started crying.

"Hey there" he heard someone croon. He turned around to see the ghost that haunted the girl's bathroom - Moaning Myrtle

"Get away from me! Can't you see I want to be alone?" She giggled. Miserable people made her happy. When he didn't stop she asked "Is there anything I can do?"

"Next time you see a girl named Hermione Granger, tell her that I'm sorry and that I never wanted to hurt her. Tell her that I love her."


End file.
